Teen Rick x Teen Reader, V-day special
by KiranDrawss
Summary: Nothing says V-Day like vaginal am I right


The door to the stall squeaked as you were backed through it. Your best friend/fuckbuddy Rick was there to guide you, focusing heavily on kissing every part of you. You squeaked as you were pushed back against the wall by the other teen, watching lustfully as he undid his jacket, pants, pulled his dress shirt out from where it was tucked in and you mourned a little for the loss of the image. You couldn't believe you got Rick to wear a suit for prom, and he looked sharp as a pin in such a thing, though you were equally as excited to see the loss of it, how easy to make desprate he was after you ground a little too hard on him on the dance floor. He finally made it down to his underwear and you giggled at the bulge you created, satisfied with your work. All these young hormones were so sensitive, and Rick's libido was animallistic enough to send shivers down your spine.

You whimper as his erection is freed, Rick's arms quickly and eagerly lifting your dress. Rick made his way closer to help you ditch your soaked panties before lifting both of your legs up, the wall against your back helping to keep you elevated. You gasp quite loudly as he pushes inside of you too soon before you clap a hand over your mouth. He stretched your tunnel and you weren't prepared for it, leaving you to hum against your hand in an attempt to keep at least a little quiet. The bathroom was quite echo-y and someone walking by might hear and try to stop you. You hit your fist into his shoulder once to scold him for giving you no warning, the hit not even close to hurting him, but it wasn't supposed to. Rick wasn't so quiet, making a few noises offhand but generally trying to keep it down. It seemed like all he wanted to do was relieve himself. It wasn't romantic, but you felt honored to be chosen for such a thing. People were starting to notice he was growing into quite the hottie and it had you admittedly jealous when the girls would approach him. He's mine, back off.

Rick was starting slow, enjoying the feeling of yourself around him as he always did, weakly moaning his approval and gripping your dress with hard fists. You weren't so hot ether, legs shaking and eyes rolling back as you clenched around him. You pull your dress down to show off your breasts and he kisses and sucks them with his mouth, starting to thrust in smaller intervals and making you chew on your fingers. You were almost there at this point, face ablaze and lower half building up heat, upper body stiffening. You clenched around him again and soaked in his cry of approval, when suddenly-

The bathroom door creaked open, and you both froze as the patron came in to use the urinal. Damnit, you were so close and the moment was so perfect. You made a face at Rick to let him know you were highly annoyed but were only met by a shit eating grin, which confused you before you felt him move inside you once again, painfully slow and teasing.

You glare at him, looking ready to rip his head off, even though you were very highly turned on by the act. If they caught you two in here, you would be completely busted, and even worse, you wouldn't be able to finish. "Don't you fucking dare!" You half whisper, under the sound of the guy using the urinal in the same room. Rick didn't falter, still wearing his championship grin as he slowly nailed you to the wall and brought you closer and closer to the finish line.

The guy was washing his hands now, and you were barely holding yourself together. Your eyes squeezed shut but you pried them open again to spy in between yourselves, biting your lip as you tried desperately not to cry out and give the two of you away. Fuck, you felt amazing. As you heard the door to the bathroom echo in closing, you felt Rick pick up speed, which caused you to fist your fingers into the sleeves of his dress shirt as you finally hit orgasm, giving a resounding gasp out that bounced off the walls. Rick himself was breathing raggedly with his lips peeling back as he clenched his jaw, his breath hissing through his teeth as he pulled out swiftly to gave you a sloppy creampie. Your nose wrinkled at the mess between your legs, enjoying it in the moment but wondering how the hell you were gonna hide it. Rick gave you a long kiss and you hungrily gave it back, your hands gently running through and pulling at his hair. He then lowered you to the ground to begin the process of gathering the clothes tossed every which way and in the readjustments you found your panties, though instead of putting them on, you stuck them in the front pocket of Rick's suit jacket.

"That was fun." You smile at him coyly, and he ceases buttoning up his pants to fix a smudge of your lipstick.

"Tease me again and I'll break you in half."


End file.
